Lifeguard
by naul
Summary: Team Natsu got a job as a lifeguards at the beach. Gray is surrounded by lots of fangirls, and Erza is jealous. Sorry for the bad grammars!


Lifeguard

Pairing : Gray x Erza

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Gray running away through the beach, annoyed. It's right that they always fighting each other, but this time they need to work together if they still want to live, since a huge group of young girls keep following them anywhere they'd went since they took the job that Akane Resort offered.

It started when Lucy complaining again about her rent problem, because her payment from the mission always spent for the rebuilding of buildings that her team have destroyed during their mission. Then, Mirajane showed them a poster of job offer from Akane Beach, to be the beach lifeguards. In this high-paid mission, they are prohibited to use their magic to harm the visitors or destroy any buildings and assets at Akane Beach. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy,and Erza took the job without any doubt, because they think it'll be fun and interesting.

But they never think, especially Natsu and Gray, that their appearance in Akane Beach would attracted so many attentions from the visitors, especially girls.

On the first day, the beach manager told them to wear a swimsuit during their shift. So, Lucy and Erza wore a bikini, Natsu and Gray, also Happy, only wore a boxer or a swimming pants. All of them think there'll be no problem, until when Natsu and Gray went out from the manager's hut, and all of the girls eyes are staring at them like they just found a hidden treasures. And started from that second, those fangirls following Natsu, Gray, and Happy everywhere. And the most annoying one is, they always squeals.

When Natsu and Gray ran to the beach to save a little girl that about to swim more far than she should be, the girls are watching them and squeals. When Natsu do a push-ups, the girls squeals. When Gray do a pull-ups-he even do that at the corner of the beach which is really quiet, the fangirls always can found him, watching him, and squeals. When Happy was not guarded, the fangirls trying to bring him home with them, as their cute pet. _"Look at their six-pack belly!" "Oh God, those biceps start killing me softly!" "That blue cat is so cuteee, I wanna die!"_

It not just Natsu, Gray, and Happy that are annoyed. So do Lucy and Erza. Now, it's hard to meet those boys and that blue cat, because fangirls are always around them.

Like now. This afternoon, Lucy and Erza had told Natsu, Gray, and Happy to have a lunch together, at 01.00 p.m. , but now it's already 01.30 p.m. and they haven't come.

"Where the hell are they?" said Lucy, pissed. She'd already hungry but she'd promised to not eat before those boys come.

"Maybe they were having fun with those girls." Said Erza.

Lucy looked at Erza, and saw that the Titania is pissed too. Even more pissed off than Lucy herself. It's looks like Erza having a bad mood.

Suddenly, they heard the fangirls screams. The restaurant door suddenly slammed, and a crowd of people came inside.

Erza and Lucy looked carefully, and found the Fire Dragon Slayer and the ice mage inside that crowd. Two fangirls are holding Natsu's arms. Meanwhile Gray, one of a fangirl hugging him from his back, and two fangirls be right next to him, trying to sticking with him. Three fangirls are hugging Happy from every sides.

"What the..."said Lucy, staring at her nakama and the situation that they got-"they were very popular, right, Erza?"

Lucy stared at Erza, but her face got no expression. Only a unexplained glare. She shut her mouth tightly, while glared at the crowd. Exactly, to one spot of the crowd.

_Erza...? What's wrong with her and that unexplained glare? Who's she glaring at? _Thinks Lucy. She looked at the crowd, then Erza's eyes, then the crowd again. And it became clear.

Erza's unexplained glare was directed to Gray.

Lucy jerked a little, then stared at Gray.

_Stupid Gray! Why's he smiling to those crazy fangirls?It's like he was enjoying the attention from those fangirls!_

_ And Erza's glare..._

Lucy looked at Gray quickly, trying to give him a sign to get out from that crowd immediately.

Gray stared at Lucy with a confused stare, but then understood her sign a few seconds later. Quickly, Gray pulled Happy and Natsu from the crowd, and dragged them to Lucy and Erza's table. He also told the security to get those fangirls out from the restaurant as soon as possible.

Gray sit on the chair, along with Natsu and Happy. They exhales, thanking God because now they're free.

"Fuh! They're crazy!" said Natsu-" hey, Mr. Waiter! One fish n' chips, please."

"Aye! Sorry we're late, they don't want to let us go!" said Happy.

Gray nodded slowly, then looked at Erza, who now is sullen-faced.

"Oi, Erza. What's wrong?"

Erza glared at Gray.

"Shut up. You don't need to ask my condition. Just play with those bitches out there."

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and especially Gray, their eyes bugged out.

Gray glared at Erza.

"Hey, miss. I asked it to you nicely and as polite as I could, but why the hell you answered me that way, huh?" ask Gray, pissed off.

Erza sipped her fruit punch, ignoring Gray.

Gray's eyebrows lifted, while his face make a "what-the-fuck?" expression.

"I told you. I know you enjoyed playing with those bitches, you enjoyed their hugs and their flirtatious , why don't you just go there and don't need to come back here again? You spent more time with them than with me. Oh yeah, since you are more concerned about them." Said Erza.

"What's wrong, Erza?" ask Gray, slammed the table, made Natsu, Lucy, and Happy choked by their foods.

"If you really hate me because those stupid girls are around me, it's not my fault! It's them who came to me first! I'm not enjoying their flirtatious actions, not at all! And I do care about you too, and all of you!"

Erza stand up, then glared at Gray.

"Shut the fuck up."

She walked to the door, opened it, and left.

Gray stared at the door, can't believe what happened. So do Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

Gray grunted, then stand up .

"I need to sort out this nonsense problem." Said Gray,then leave the restaurant, leaving Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, staring at him, very confused.

"Oi, Lucy. You're the one that always with Erza everyday..What's wrong with her until she act like that to Gray?" ask Natsu.

Lucy lifted her shoulders, telling that she doesn't know anything. It's not the first time she saw Erza angry, but this is the first time she doesn't understand why Erza's looked so annoyed, and hates Gray so much. She just saying bad things about how Gray love the attention from the girls, calling them bitches, telling Gray that he should just be with those girls too, and spent more time with those fangirls than with Erza..

"OH MY GOD!" said Lucy, shocked.

Erza walked through the beach angrily. Every step she made is full of rage.

_That boy is pathetic. Playing with bitches, hell yeah I knew that he never got that kind of attentions when we're in guild. So yeah, of course he loves those bitches. _

_He doesn't care about us anymore. He spent his time mostly with those fangirls, right?_

Erza pulling her hair, she's so pissed.

_**I'm jealous.**_

Erza stopped, and frowned. Did she just heard her mind said that she's jealous?

_No, I'm not! Why I should be jealous? It's Gray, for God's sake! I don't have any feelings.. _thinks Erza, arguing with her mind.

Erza stopped thinking after she heard about her last thought.

_**I dare to denied the truth. Erza Scarlet, you do have-**_

_ No! No I'm not. I do not. I declared that I don't have any feelings for Gray Fullbuster._

_**Such a stubborn. Why I just can't admit it..**_

Erza hissed. It's enough to arguing with her other side of mind, or she should call, heart.

Erza kept walked through the beach angrily. She decided to go to the quiet side of beach that she just found few days ago, to keep her mind calmed down.

She do not noticed that there are two big guys with a filthy face following her behind her back, until one of them hold Erza's shoulder, stop her from moving.

Erza turned her head back, and saw two men, with a filthy face, staring at her.

"Oi, why are you alone? Need us to accompany?" ask one of the men.

Erza trying to smile, as polite as she could. She knew these guys don't have any good intention.

"No, thank you. I just need my time to stay alone." Said Erza.

"Why?" ask another men, grabbing Erza's arm- "we're here. And we wont dissapoint you."

Erza glanced around her. There's nobody around her, except this two jerks.

"No, thank you. I don't need your company."

One of the men that grabbed Erza's arm, grab it more harder, giving pain to Erza.

"But we want you. And you can't escape." Said the man who grabbed Erza's arm.

_These men..they got a strong grip. Why can't I escape?_

Erza glanced at the guy who grabbed her shoulder. His other hand is free, but there's a light on there, a dark purple light with a rune letters.

_He's a mage!_

"Since I can stop you to use any magic with my dark magic, also make you lose your stamina and power.."said the guy, pushing Erza to the rock wall-"and there are nobody here, it'll be easy and fun."

Erza tried to escape as hard as she could, but she can't. She glared at those men, but they don't stop.

Erza can feel that her stamina and power are decreasing. Her body is limp. She can't do anything.

"_Help..me..Gray.."_

Erza opened her eyes. It just two seconds after she whispered for help, but suddenly the air became so cold, and she can heard a painful scream from one of the men.

The men, who grabbed her arms, suddenly thrown to the sand, around 10 meters beside Erza. Along with him, an ice geysers trailing to him and attacked him in instant, froze him inside the final geyser.

Erza glanced at the one who made those geysers, and a relieved smile showed on her lips.

The ice mage walked to Erza, simply froze the dark mage's hand, stopped him from using his dark magic. He walked and stand in front of Erza.

"What are you going to do?" ask the ice mage, glared at the man.

The man hissed, but then about to use his another hand to do the dark magic. But before he could do that,the ice mage froze his hand again, then grabbed the dark mage's shirt collar, pulling him closer to the ice mage.

"Fuck off." Said Gray, with a deep dark voice-"no one touch my Titania."

Erza and the filthy man are stunned.

_What did he just say? My Titania?_

Gray kicked the man until he hit the ground, and quickly Gray used his ice magic; Ice Make Knuckle; and froze the men instantly, along with his friend that frozen inside the ice geyser.

Gray exhales, then slowly turned his body, facing Erza.

Erza trying to standing upright, while Gray kept staring at her.

"What?" ask Erza, looking at Gray's eyes.

Gray exhales again, then walked closer to Erza.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped Erza's body, hugging her tightly.

"You. You, suddenly mad at me for a nonsense reason, then left me, then let yourself, a tough Erza Scarlet, caught by perverts. What the hell was happened to you?" ask Gray, while glaring at her.

Erza sighed. It's pretty hard to talk with a serious tone, while she was blushing like mad. "I-I don't let myself caught by perverts. He can do magic!"

"Then? You can't block his magic?"

"Of course I can't! His magic made me lost my power and stamina to do anything!"

"Well, then be careful, at least!"

Erza hissed.

"I'm worried about you."

Erza's eyes grew widener after he heard the ice mage's voice. She even can feel Gray's cheek-which is touching her neck- became more warmer than before. He's blushing.

"H-How could you be worried about me? I think you'll be more worried about your fangirls."

Gray grunted, then release his hug. He glared at Erza.

"That's another thing that I want to ask. Why suddenly you were so angry about this fangirls thingy? And why, you just angry at me? I mean, Happy got more fangirls, why you don't angry at him?" ask Gray.

Erza started blushing.

"PMS. My second day." Said Erza, which is of course a lie.

Gray's eyebrows wrinkled. "No way. If this is your second day,then you must be not swimming in the indoor pool this morning right? I saw you swimming with Lucy in there this morning."

Erza bite her lips. _Damn!_

Erza kept staring at the ground, hiding her blush, while Gray sighed. He knew that this girl don't want to tell him the truth.

Suddenly, Gray's hand grab Erza's hand, and hold it tightly. His other hand hold Erza's chin, lifted her face, so she can face him.

Erza saw a soft smile on Gray's lips.

"Maybe you still angry at me because of some unexplainable reasons, but let me tell you this. I never, ever, care about those fangirls, more than I care about you. Well, the truth is, your face and voice never leave my mind and stayed there everyday. You're more special than anyone in this world for me and I will do anything to guard you, so.." Gray kept speaking until he realize about what he just said, and started blushing madly – "eh-oh-ah-wait, well doesn't mean that- well yeah, just remember it, you always here, okay? Just remember it, you're the one who alwaysin here." Said Gray in hurry, then pointing his finger at his head- "also here. And you always got your own lifeguard, it's me." Said Gray, pointing his finger at his chest, then smiled again.

Erza just stared at Gray, listening to his words, repeating those words inside her mind, and started smiling. Quickly, she hugged Gray as tight as she could.

"Thank you. Thank you, really, Gray. You're the one in my head too.'' Said Erza softly.

Gray slowly smirked, then hugged Erza back. His hand slowly lifted Erza's face again, then moved his face closer to her and closed the gap between them.

-_Beach's cliff-_

Lucy and Natsu was holding hands, walking to the cliff of the beach that Lucy just has found few days ago. The cliff is at the end of the beach, a quite place. Nice place for their first date, as a couple. Thank God, when Erza and Gray left the restaurant, finally Natsu finished collecting his bravery, and confessed to Lucy.

But when they about to arrived at the end of the cliff, they found a lot of girls are crying. Some of them even fainted.

"What the hell?" said Natsu, "why are they here?"

"You know them?" ask Lucy.

"These girls are those fangirls of Gray!" said Natsu, then walked closer to the fangirls.

Lucy poked one of the fangirls. She was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened until all of you cried?"

The fangirl sniffed. "We were just...sniff...stalking..Sniff...Gray..sniff..Gray-sama...sniff...huaa!" said the girl, then pointing at the beach.

Both Natsu and Lucy, got more confused. They looked at the beach, looking for anything that bad enough to made around twenty or more girls are crying and fainted.

Lucy's eyes stopped at one spot of the beach. In no time, she understood the reason, then poked Natsu.

"He? What?"

"I knew the reason." Said Lucy, then pointed at a couple on the beach, that were kissing passionately.

Natsu's jaw dropped.

_**-that's it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and if it bad -_- i accept any kind of reviews! Thank you so mucho!-**_


End file.
